


When Friends (with benefits) See Your Search History

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 4After Victor discovers Chris' omorashi kink, he plans a surprise.  Chris has the time of his life.





	When Friends (with benefits) See Your Search History

Chris stared in wonder at the writhing form in front of him. Never had he imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, that Victor Nikiforov, _Victor Nikiforov_ , would indulge him in his most secret kink, but here he was. Victor was sitting on the edge of Chris’ hotel bed, his hands planted firmly behind him. His fingers clutched at the covers as he rubbed his legs together and rolled his hips back and forth. His face was scrunched up in desperation, his lower lip between his teeth. His hair was loose, and fell around his shoulders. He looked fantastic, and Chris still couldn’t believe his eyes. 

They’d been friends with benefits for a while (or at least, friends who experimented together), but Chris had never meant to tell Victor that he was into piss; that was a step too far. It had been an accident. Victor had wanted to google something, and Chris had handed over his phone without even thinking. He’d completely forgotten about the omorashi search open in his browser. Oops. 

He was hardly regretting it now, as Victor squirmed in front of him. He hadn’t actually expected Victor to do this, they'd never spoken about it, but Victor had pulled them to the hotel as soon as their interviews were over. That in it self wasn't unusual, but the way he had hunched over with his legs crossed the moment the door was closed behind him was. A coy smile had accompanied Victor’s explanation. He hadn’t been to the toilet since that morning, even with all the water he’d had both before and after his skate. With how intense his potty dance had been, Chris wondered how he’d managed to keep it from the reporters. 

Victor’s eyes opened, and Chris could see tears forming in them. He rushed forward, a hand resting lightly on his friend’s shoulder, his thumb stroking his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I- I’m fine, this is fine, but I _really_ need to pee.” His legs were tightly crossed, and his hands moved to grip his knee. They seemed to slide towards his crotch before he yanked them away with a face full of determination. He tugged at one of his long strands, then, with a frustrated groan, dug a hair band out of his pocket and shoved it all up in a bun. “Do you want to, I don’t know, kiss or something? Or do you just want to watch?”

“I’d like to kiss.” He was about to say more, but Victor sprung to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him hard. For a few short moments Chris forgot everything but Victor’s lips. 

Then Victor pulled back with a soft, “Oh,” his eyes wide and his face flushed brightly. His hands reached out to clutch Chris’ shirt, his fingers turning white and shaking.

“You can use your hands, I won’t judge.”

Victor shook his head, his bun wobbling around. “You like it without hands.”

“How did you-” Chris trailed off to watch as Victor shuffled in place, bent to the wast, his hips wiggling frantically. He hissed through clenched teeth and drew each leg up to his chest in turn. It had been half an hour since they’d gotten back to the hotel, and Victor wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Your phone,” Victor explained softly as he straightened back up, the wave over. “It said no hands.” He paused for a bit, still bouncing on the balls of his feet, his thighs pressed together. He looked Chris in the eye. “Do you like seeing me like this, bursting to pee and not holding myself, just for you?”

Chris took him by the waist and pulled him close, hands moving to rest loosely on the small of his back. “I love it. Oh god Victor, you're so hot.” Victor responded with a kiss, his hands sliding under Chris’ shirt and fingers spreading out over his stomach. Inspired, Chris slid one of his hands around to brush lightly across his friend’s own stomach. He could feel a bulge. A bulge in Victor’s perfectly flat stomach. His fingers brushed against it again, and he was rewarded by a shudder running through Victor’s entire body. They broke apart for air.

“If you want to keep doing that, you’re going to have to help me to the bathroom right now.” Victor’s voice shook, his body quivering with need. Chris had never been more attracted to him. With a nod, he grabbed Victor’s hand and gently tugged him into the bathroom, moving him towards the toilet. Victor shook his head. “The shower. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it properly.”

Chris gulped. “You mean, you’ll wet yourself?” 

Victor’s smile was strained. “I trust I can rely on you to go get me some fresh clothes. I would have dragged us to my room, but yours was closer, and I was too desperate to be in public any longer.” He had to keep pausing as his voice failed him, dancing in place, his hands pulling at his jeans. 

“I’ll get your clothes, but you don’t have to do this for me. You’ve been amazing, you can go to the toilet now if you want, I won’t mind. 

“Urgh, please don’t tempt me.” Victor’s eyes flickered over to the toilet, and his squirming picked up in urgency. “You know me, I dive in head first and I don’t look back. You’re into people pissing themselves, so I’m going to piss myself for you.”

“That was the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Victor stepped back into the shower. “How about, ‘Get over here and press on my bladder’?”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Chris didn’t need any more persuading, three steps and he was standing toe to toe with his friend. He spun Victor around so that he could wrap his arms around him from behind, Victor took hold of his wrists and placed his hands on that delightful bump between his hips. 

Chris spread his fingers out, hands splayed across the heated skin; feeling. Then he pressed down. Just lightly at first, loving the way Victor tensed and whined, squirming against him. He let up, then pressed down again, a little harder. Victor groaned, his hands squeezing Chris’ wrists, clearly wanting to hold himself. With a burst of courage, Chris lowered his hand, sliding fingers teasingly under Victor’s waistband.

“Do you need help?”

Victor gasped and crossed his legs. A faint hissing could be heard, and Victor was nodding frantically. 

“Do you want me to squeeze you shut?”

Victor nodded again, so Chris pulled his fingers out and reached down to cup his friend’s crotch. It was wet, and Chris nearly startled at the feel of Victor’s pee on his skin, but he didn’t. Victor thrust forward into his hand, desperate for some pressure, and Chris was only too willing to provide. He found Victor’s cock, the tip above a rather significant wet patch, and pressed his fingers against it gently. Then he pinched, squeezing it firmly, and delighting in Victor’s relieved sigh. Chris knew from experience how good that first bit of pressure felt. 

He also knew the relief didn’t last long, and soon Victor was squirming again, pressing against him for more. Chris gripped him tighter, but then pressed down with his other hand on his belly. This time he could feel the heat of release, and he moaned against Victor’s neck. He pressed again, massaging his fingers in, and relaxing his hold on Victor’s crotch until he was simply cupping it gently. 

With a drawn out moan, Victor lost control. Heat spread softly across Chris’ hand and down VIctor’s legs, dripping to the floor and starting to run down the drain. Chris closed his eyes and focused on the feel of piss on his hand, Victor’s swollen bladder emptying beneath his palm, his friend’s body relaxing into his arms. Nothing had ever felt so good. He would never regret Victor seeing his search, and he would never forget this; the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: desperate with a friend or lover


End file.
